Making It Count Part Two
by krazyboutkingdomhearts
Summary: Things are starting to heat up. Continuation... R&R enjoy!


Making it count part 2

Chapter 1

"Namine!" Ventus bursted through the door angrily. "What happened?" She asked startled. "Your little plan happened!" He yelled. "What did you do?" "Me? I did what you told me to, and everything got ruined!" "Whoa, start from the beginning!" She said. "Xion and I went out on the tower and got ice cream." "Yeah?" "Then I started sweet talking?" "Uh huh?" "Then Roxas walked in on us kissing..." "Whoa whoa whoa whoa... Whoa. What? I thought he was going to be out all day with Axel!" "Yeah was... But you said kick it up!" "We're trying to get Xion and Roxas together not you two!" "I'm not done you know!" "Ok then, continue." "Anyway, Roxas got all defensive and he stormed out." "Wait say that last part again." "Roxas got all defensive and he stormed out?" "Ventus were still in business." "What how?" "Step 3, watch and learn."

"Roxas wait!" Xion ran after him. "I can't believe him?" "I know, I'm a bit upset too but he was just trying to get us together." "By what, kissing you?" "Roxas are you jealous?" "What? Psssh no!" "Besides, I know how we can be payback on them." She creepily put her fingers together. "Oh revenge will be so sweet." Roxas said. "What's the plan?" He asked. "I don't know, let's talk tomorrow." She replied. "Can I at least give you a goodnight kiss?" He puckered up and leaned in. "Nice try pretty boy." She said holding a finger to his lips. "You think I'm pretty?" "If you were a girl yes, but if you haven't noticed you're a guy." "So I'm handsome is what your saying?" He said then put is hands behind his head. "Ask me tommorrow. Bye!" She waved turning around and headed home. "Oh yeah... She digs."

Chapter 2

The next day Namine and Ventus got together to spy on Roxas and Xion. They were together sitting at a table eating ice cream. "Here behind the bush!" Ventus pointed. "Ok, now the fun part... Watching." Namine said rubbing her hands together.

"Ok don't ask how I know, but Namine and Ventus are spying on us." Xion said. "Where?" Roxas glanced around. "Don't look doofus! I have a plan." "And that is?" "Their plan was to get us together right?" "Right." "So let's be together." "Like now?" Roxas asked unsure. "Yes now!" Xion grabbed his hand. "Ooh, feisty... Me like." "Now, just stare into my eyes." "They are a pretty blue." Roxas said gazing. " Ventus said that." She thought. "Although, I wish Roxas could of said some of those things instead..."

"Look see! We just have to sit back and relax." Namine said raising her head out of the bushes. Then Ventus thought he saw Roxas look over. "Duck moron!" Ventus tackled Namine. Then they got all blushy. "Did he look?" Ventus peeked around the corner of the bush. "Nope false alarm." "Idiot!" She slapped his arm. "You tackled me for nothing!?" "Opps." Ventus grinned.

"Ok, let's be a different kind of romantic." Xion prompted. "Like what?" Xion held out her ice cream. "Take a bite." She insisted. Then Roxas took a bite. "Mmmm." Just as he was enjoying the taste Xion smudged it in his face. "Hey! That's cold!" Then Roxas did the same. "That is cold." She said wiping the ice cream from her face. "Let's loose these guys and go on a walk or something." Xion said. "Ok." Roxas agreed then they walked off.

"They are leaving, now what?" Namine questioned. "You know your hair looks real nice in this light." "Oh shut up Ventus." She smiled. "No, I'm serious! Do you wanna go hang out at my place?" Ventus asked. "Umm let's go to mine, Roxas and Xion might be on their way over there." "Ok. Let's go." So far the plan was going wonderful, so they thought.

Chapter 3

Roxas and Xion took a walk on the wharfs and started talking. "How are we going to continue the plan?" Roxas asked. "Just act all lovey dovey when Namine and Ventus are around." "Well that shouldn't be hard to do." Roxas thought, considering he had always kind of liked her. "How long will this last?" "Not too long... Probably just tonight." "Why tonight ?" "Because tommorow we are going to ruin their plans." "Ooh sounds fun."

"So what do we do now?" Ventus asked. "I don't know..." "Really? Namine dosnt know what the next step is? That's a shocker." "I didn't think it would only take a couple steps... Besides they are pretty much together anyway right?" "Yeah... Is that it." Ventus asked. "No, we have to make sure they stay together, till school starts anyway." Namine explained. "Oh yeah, that was the plan."

"What do you want to do now?" Roxas asked. "Hmmm... I don't know." "Bell tower?" "For what. Xion asked." "Why don't we have a "practice date"?" "A "practice date"?" "You know, incase they try and spy on us again. They will think that we are on a date. " Alright. Let's go." She said. "Maybe this would be a do over from what happened last night, and maybe Roxas really would say nice things about me..." She thought to herself.

"Oh look." Namine pointed out the window. "What?" Ventus started walking towards it. "Xion and Roxas." "Where do ya think they are going?" Namine asked. "Do you want to find out?" Ventus asked. "Let's vamoose!"

Chapter 4

Xion and Roxas were up on the bell tower eating ice cream again. "What did you do next?" Roxas asked. "You" made a comment about the stars." "They're ok, but not as beautiful as you." Xion blushed. I know your just saying that... She looked down and crossed her legs. "No, I really mean it Xion." He gave her a look and put his hand on her arm. "You are beautiful." "...Then can I say you are handsome?" "You already did. Hey, so you did mean it last night." He smirked. "Oh shut up Roxas." She pushed him playfully. "Now what?" "We kissed". "Oh..." "Don't be shy Roxas, it dosnt have to be-" Roxas cut Xion off by kissing her. To them there was somthing about this moment that just felt so right. Xion and Roxas knew they really did love each other and were meant to be together

"They should be up here." Namine whispered. As they tiptoed up the steps and around the corner their jaws dropped. They were kissing, and haven't stopped.

They finally stopped after a minute or two... They both didn't say a word, but they spoke with their eyes. And the look on their face said "I love you." Then Roxas looked away then cleared his throat. "Let's do this again sometime." "I'd love to." Xion and Roxas clasped their hands and she rested her head on his shoulder. They knew now they really did love each other, but they also knew if they wanted to make the plan work they had to break up.

Ventus pulled namine down the stairs. "Did you see that!?" "Yeah, talk about getting them together... They don't need us." Namine said. "So we're off the hook?" "Did you see that kiss?" "Yeah?" "We're off the hook, in fact we just swam away and waved goodbye." "So it worked?" "Heck yeah, let's get some ice cream!"

Chapter 5 the break up

The next morning Xion and Roxas got together to disscus their plan.

"Do we really have to do this?" Roxas sighed. "If we want them together we have to "break up". Or at least stay separate for a while...I'll talk to Ventus, you put the charm on Namine or something. You ready?" Roxas sighed. "Yes."

Namine and Ventus were taking a walk around the island, just hanging around. Then over in the distance they heard someone arguing. "It's Xion and Roxas!" They snuck closer and listened. "Xion you know what you did was wrong!" "Roxas, all I said is that I knew it was Ventus! That dosnt mean I like him!" "That dosnt matter, you still went with it!" "Roxas I'm sor-" "it's over." He interrupted. "Why don't you go kiss Ventus behind my back some more." Then he started to walk away. Xion fell on her knees and wept. "Don't just leave me here! Roxas!"

"Ummm what just happend?" Ventus Asked. "I think then plan is back on..." "What do we do now?" "I don't know." "There it is again with the I don't knows! Where's Namine!" He shook her. "I can't come up with all the plans you know!" Namine yelled. "Ok then, the next one is mine."

Ventus walked up to Xion. "Are you ok Xion?" "Ventus not now..." She sniffed. "Come on." He lifted her up. "Let's go clean you up." "Thanks Ventus." She smiled.

Meanwhile Roxas was getting dressed in Ventus's clothes. "These shirts are so... Tacky." He put a layer of clothes underneath the others in the drawer so nothing would look missing. "Let's scadaddle then..." Roxas said to himself then walked out the door.

"Knock knock. It's Ventus." Roxas said. "Oh hey. Did you talk to Xion?" "Yeah..." "What did she say?" "Well you know, I talked to her and made her feel better." "What do think we should do?" Namine asked. "I'd say leave them for now. You never know, they could always work out things on their own. That helped get them together right?" "Yeah, true." She chuckled. "You look really cute when you laugh." "Oh Ven". She pushed him playfully. "It's always fun hanging out with you Namine." "You know, what I really like hanging out with you too Ventus." She put her hand on his shoulder. "That's gotta mean somthing right?" Roxas thought and looked at her hand. "I can make this work! Listen Namine, every since we started plotting I kinds sorta had a thing for you..." "Ventus... That's so sweet." She hugged him. "But I think we are better off friends." "Ooh... Friend zoned. How can I move forward now..." He thought. "Ok, I get it..." Roxas said. "I'm sorry Ventus, I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought that would make things harder then it needs to be." "It's ok, I'm fine. I'll um... Talk to you later." Then he walked out the door. "I need to talk to Xion without them noticing..." He said to himself. "I'll think of something..."

Chapter 6 ruined plans

"You dont have to do this Ventus." Xion said and hung her head down. "Were friends. Friends help each other out. Now let's move your hair behind your ear. Hey, there's Xion." "You always know how to make me smile Ven." "Here." He handed her a tissue. "Thanks. I'm ok now Ven, I'm gonna head home now." "Okay. See you later." Ventus said. Then Xion left.

Xion was making her way home when Roxas pulled her into a bush. "Whoa!" She was caught of guard. "Roxas?! What are you doing?! I thought we shouldn't of been seen together?" "We have a problem!" "What is it?" "So I was "Ventus" right?" "Yeah..." "And I talked to Namine." "Yeah..." "And I said that "I" had feelings for her and she Friend zoned me!" "Great now what?" Xion asked. "If she's not willing to change her mind then how are we suppose to get them together?" Roxas asked. "Hmm..." Xion thought. "We need Aqua and Terra." "What for?" "They are gonna help us."

Ventus knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" "Sure." Namine said. "What are you doing back here?" "Back?" Ventus was puzzled. I" never came..." "So you didn't want me to be your girlfriend?" "Whoa, what's going on here?" "I think I know what they are up to." She mumbled under her voice. " Speak english!" "Roxas pulled a you." "Still not following..." "While you were talking to Xion, Roxas came over and tried to be you." "Hey they can't do that! We already played that card!" "In fact I doubt they are even in a fight right now." Instead they are probably working to get us together like we did to them." "Soooo...?" "So, we won't let them have their way."

"Aqua, Terra? Are you there?" Xion knocked on the door. "I don't think they are home." Roxas said. They both turned around and started walking. "Oh hey guys!" Aqua opened the door. "Oh good, your here." Xion said relived. "What do you need?" Aqua asked. "A favor." Roxas said. "We need to get Namine and Ventus together." "Ah, doing a little match making is we?" Terra came to the door. "Isn't that more Ventus's thing?" He asked. "Well yeah..." "He started it." Xion said. "Ok then, what do we need to do?" Aqua asked. "Get them in a room together so they can talk." She responded. "Easy." Terra said. "Just because we put them in a room together doesn't mean they will come out boyfriend and girlfriend." Aqua pointed out. "Leave the rest to us." Roxas said then linked arms with Xion. "Does that mean you two are a couple or something?" Terra scratched his head. "Yes, we are." Xion looked up at Roxas then got up on her tip-toes to kiss him. "Hey no PDA's." Terra grinned. "Unless I kiss you." Aqua pecked him on the cheek. "That's different." He blushed. "Let's get those two together." Aqua said. "Right behind you." Roxas added.


End file.
